The English Abstract of JP-A-1/18248 discloses a method of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph whereby the insulating layer is provided with contact windows and whereby the conductive elements in the contact windows are provided after the insulating layer has been exposed by the bulk-reducing treatment.
As is usual, a photoresist mask is to be provided on the insulating layer in order to form the contact windows in the insulating layer. A photoresist layer is thus provided on the exposed insulating layer, after which a photoresist mask is imaged. A disadvantage of the known method is that it is not possible during this photolithographic process to use alignment marks provided on the first side of the semiconductor slice during the provision of the semiconductor element and the conductor tracks on this side. A photoresist mask should also be provided for the provision of the conductive elements in the contact windows, for which said alignment marks cannot be used either.
Furthermore, equipment other than that used for forming the semiconductor elements and the conductor tracks on the semiconductor slice will be found to be necessary for providing the contact windows and the conductive elements. The support slice on which the semiconductor elements and the conductor tracks and the insulating layer are fastened has, for example, a different thickness from that of the semiconductor slice.